


Kiritsu, Rei, Lock On!

by whiteautumn



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Humor, Kare Shirt, M/M, Multi, as you can see i have no talent with titles, i will go down with that ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daily shenanigans of class 3-E, from their school year to beyond. </p><p>Two: Karma/Nagisa/Gakushuu. Nagisa gets a surprise when he wakes.</p><p>Currently: accepting prompts for the tagged pairings/gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay Album (Karma/Nagisa)

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls eyes* So I decided to actually write some drabbles for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu - and yes I'm accepting prompts @miyukieijun on tumblr! :) Only on the tagged pairings, though. I'm not too sure how to go about writing others. 
> 
> ALSO I'M BEGGING SOMEONE TO PROMPT ME ON GAKUNAGI PLEASE (or that 3P with Karma *cries*) 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoutshitsu. It belongs to Matsui Yuusei-sensei.**
> 
> Prompt: class E find out karma's collection of nagisa's crossdressing photos and karma trying to explain in in karma way. Bonus point if nagisa is blushing (@cha3zone on tumblr).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where 3-E finds out way too much about the class power couple...and their sensei. Nakamura swears it's not her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: class E find out karma's collection of nagisa's crossdressing photos and karma trying to explain in in karma way. Bonus point if nagisa is blushing (@cha3zone on tumblr).

It started with Nakamura.

“You know, Karma, I’m curious – why do you always seem to have cosplay costumes on your person somewhere?” It seemed innocent enough a question, and even Rio herself didn’t mean to imply anything by that. She was just genuinely curious. Karma wasn’t the Takebayashi or Terasaka type to visit maid cafes, so it was obvious that he didn’t have that kind of interest. The only person Rio had seen Karma target was Nagisa.

As if all the costumes Karma owned are Nagisa-exclusive.

Their class genius looked up from where he was reading a magazine – the newest issue – with Nagisa, who had gone bright red from her question.

It didn’t escape her attention.

“Hmmmm~? It’s so that I can have Nagisa change at anytime, why else?” The entire class froze, everyone pausing in whatever they were doing to stare at the pair.

“Karma!”

“Here! I’ll show you!” The redhead jumped out of his seat, avoiding Nagisa’s feeble attempts to grab at him – Rio was sure he was going to faint at any second with how red his face was getting – sliding and unlocking his iPhone, and displaying an entire album of Nagisa cross-dressing to the entire class.

Rio saw several outfits she’d seen Karma bring out in front of the class – the pink maid costume he’d attempted to get Nagisa into to trick Yuuji, some goth loli laced dress, complete with black lace garters, knee-high socks and leather boots, as well as a _sailor fuku_. The must-have Kunugigaoka female uniform was there as well.

Fuwa looked like she was about to faint from hyperventilation at any second – and Rio was sure Nagisa’s going to go down soon as well.

“KARMA!”

“Oya? Is that an album of Nagisa-kun cross-dressing?” Ah, that Mach 20 Octopus sure has good timing.

“Koro-sensei! Don’t –”

“Ahaha I’m not handing them over~”

“Karma!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Finally snapping out of his shock-induced daze, Isogai stepped in.

Oh, the ever-kind class representative.

“Why do you have an album full of Nagisa cross-dressing?!”

“Why not?” Karma shrugged, wrapping an arm around Nagisa’s shoulders. The poor boy looked like he was about to explode.

Fuwa was entirely gone, scribbling on her notepad at an inhumane pace – she could probably give Koro-sensei a run for his money with that speed – with a hint of red trickling down her nose, while mentioning something about “uke”.

“I have my ways to make Nagisa do it,” Here, Karma turned his full attention onto Nagisa and lowered his voice, breathing into Nagisa’s ears, “don’t I, Nagisa- _chan_?”

Now this was interesting, Rio briefly entertained the thought of recommending Nagisa for the Guinness World Record on having the longest and brightest blush.

“Ugh, okay, no one wants to know about Nagisa cross-dressing or about your sex life.”

“For someone who claims to think that way, you seem pretty interested in those photos, Terasaka.”

“Shut up, Itona!”

Rio wondered if she could convince Ritsu to hack into Karma’s phone to get those photos for her, but judging by Kayano’s sideway glances to their resident class A.I., it seems like she didn’t have to.

Great minds think alike, after all.

“Nyurufufufufufu, I can assure you, Terasaka-kun, that Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun are very accustomed with utilizing those outfits in bed.”

Silence, as the class attempted to process the implications of those words. 

“KORO-SENSEI!”

“You pervert Octopus!”

“Oh my god I did not need to know that –”

“Holy shit, holy shit holy crap I can so write an entire smut collection on this –”

“The mental images…”

“… Ritsu’s slightly interested in this... cross-dressing, shall I Google it?”

“NO RITSU DON’T –”

“YES RITSU DO IT.”

“KAYANO!”

“SENSEI! FUWA-SAN’S FAINTED!”

Karma didn’t even bother with a verbal comeback, and Koro-sensei spent the rest of that period dodging tubes of wasabi, mustard and anti-sensei weapons.

Nagisa’s blush, however, seemed to remain as a new permanent addition on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What went through my mind when I wrote this: 
> 
> Omg Fuwa is so me, so is sensei. AND YES RITSU GOOGLE IT. 
> 
> I want to write GakuNagi someone prompt me please. Karmagisa is good and all but ASANO. *sobs*


	2. Three is a... (Karma/Nagisa/Gakushuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a surprise when he wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up today and the first thing that came to mind was this. The actual drabble turned out kind of different as to what @cha3zone and I were discussing (I'd write the other one later... because it's too crackish to be passed up) - but I wrote it anyway. 
> 
> http://miyukieijun.tumblr.com/post/149697501173/okay-guys-but-imagine-one-day-nagisa-wakes-up-to
> 
> This is a future setting where our babies are in first year in university, so they aren't legal enough for alcohol yet. Drinking age in Japan is 21. Nagisa lives with Karma in a rented apartment, and Asano lives in another (close to where our red/blue duo lives, however).

His first thought as he regained consciousness was that the sun was too bright. They must’ve forgotten to draw the curtains close last night, stumbling into bed in a heated frenzy.

Trying to grasp onto the remnants of sleep, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, gravitating towards the warmth on his right and snuggling into the heat.

"Karma..."

He wasn't surprised that the other replied, Karma always replied to his calls on a subconscious level, even when he was asleep. What he was surprised by was the fact that the very familiar groan came from his left.

Wait a moment... 

If Karma was on his left...

He snapped his eyes open, swallowing the nervous gasp that threatened to burst out.

Strawberry blond hair, a handsomely sculpted face, a physique similar to Karma's (from what he could tell, since he was _hugging_ the other) –

Nagisa knew that face anywhere – but what didn't make sense was that he was beside Nagisa.

In Nagisa’s bed.

What the –

Before he knew it, he was screaming.

_Oh my gosh why is he here why is he in my bed why –_

It was the screaming that woke Karma up with a groan, the redhead throwing an elbow over his eyes to cover the sudden onslaught of sunlight.

“…Nagisa?” His eyes shot open when his brain finally realised that it was Nagisa who was screaming his ears off. Sitting up, he was rewarded a palm in his face for his efforts and hissed at the assault.

“What the hell, Nagi – oh.” Nagisa finally managed to untangle himself from the blankets the three – yes, _three_ – of them were in, and it offered Karma a good view of the other end of the bed.

Asano Gakushuu flexed his arms – which was empty, considering _Karma’s boyfriend_ just jumped out of it shrieking a split second ago – and blinked his eyes open slowly. Karma took this chance to revel in watching the lavender irises reflect something other than smugness for once. The strawberry blond was confused, before he looked up and saw Karma and recalled what had occurred the night before – a survey of Karma’s state of undress seemed to have confirmed his theory and he groaned.

“Shit, Akabane, what the hell –” He could not finish his sentence, for Karma started rummaging through the clothes on the floor and threw Asano his jeans, before reaching for his own and putting them on. 

He could still hear Nagisa-kun freaking out in the living area, and sighed, following the redhead’s example and sliding his jeans on.

One really couldn’t blame Shiota Nagisa for freaking out so badly, considering he _was_ dead drunk yesterday – courtesy of his boyfriend – and waking up to see someone other than Akabane in his bed must have been a huge shock.

The two of them found Nagisa huddled on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest and head pressed into his knees. Asano tried hard not to get distracted by the view, since the blue-haired boy was wearing nothing but a shirt that’s probably not his judging by the size –

 _Crap_ , the shirt was his. 

He stayed put while Karma approached Nagisa, flopping down onto the couch beside the other, who was still mumbling something incoherent to himself. 

“Na~gi~sa~?” Nagisa’s head snapped up. He looked at Asano, who was standing right in front of him, and winced, before turning to glare at Karma.

“This is your fault.” His memory was hazy, but he did seem to recall Karma dosing him up with alcohol yesterday – his birthday, and god knows where Karma got the alcohol since _none_ of them, including Asano-kun, were legal – and then Karma said something about Asano-kun, who’d been there at Karma’s insistence that he had to socialize more instead of doing those fake, superficial, socializing of his.

“Hmmm? I do recall you being very enthusiastic, though?” Nagisa felt his face heat up at Karma’s comment and he remembered that yes, he had been extremely receptive to Asano-kun yesterday.

Hissing, he delivered a slap in Karma’s direction – it never made it to its target – and went back to huddling into himself again.

For all gods above, how was he going to face Asano-kun from now on?

Karma shot Asano a look, and the other frowned, mouthing his question.

 _“What do we do now?”_  

_“Er, we wait for him to calm down before explaining the situation..?”_

_“Ex… Explain the situation? How?!”_ If looks could kill, Karma would be dead by now with the glare Asano was shooting him. It was too fun to watch the other getting all flustered.

 _“Exactly like how you told me?”_ He shrugged, _“I mean, if you can muster up enough courage to tell me, why not Nagisa?”_

 _“Because I don’t give a damn about what you think?”_ Asano sighed, looking at Karma – who he could envision with his trademark devil horns and tail if it' was physically possible – and then shifting to look at Nagisa.

Who looked really good in Asano’s shirt. He felt his mouth drying up at that. 

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it says a lot about me when I wake up and Asano's the first thing on my mind *groans*. BUT GUYS HE HAS MAMO'S VOICE HOW CAN YOU RESIST THAT VOICEEEEEE. 
> 
> Before you ask, yes there is a backstory for this, and yes I'll be writing it. 
> 
> AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS OT3 PLEASE.


End file.
